В плену у вдохновения/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_S4E23.png The_fair_S4E23.png Pinkie_walking_with_balloons_S4E23.png DJ_Pon-3_at_the_Foal_and_Filly_Fair_S4E23.png Crowd_chattering_S4E23.png Sweetie_Belle_with_her_parents_S4E23.png Pinkie_bouncing_S4E23.png Pinkie_jumps_onto_high_striker_S4E23.png Pinkie's_head_hits_the_bell_S4E23.png Pinkie_bouncing_in_front_of_Carousel_Boutique_S4E23.png Boutique_window_S4E23.png Decorations_levitated_S4E23.png Rarity_levitating_decorations_S4E23.png Rarity_making_something_new_S4E23.png Rarity_levitates_decorations_on_puppet_theater_S4E23.png Spike_-You're_the_one_making_it-_S4E23.png Rarity_-without_the_help_of_one_of_my_dearest-_S4E23.png Rarity_-You_are_my_favorite_dragon-_S4E23.png Spike_blushes_S4E23.png Rarity_-The_hours_have_been_long-_S4E23.png Rarity_-when_we_hear_those_three_little_words!-_S4E23.png Rarity_surprised_S4E23.png Rarity_-Awful-!'_S4E23.png Claude_criticizes_the_puppet_theater_S4E23.png Claude_spins_the_wheel_S4E23.png Claude_-It_doesn't_travel!-_S4E23.png Claude_-no_room_for_my_puppets!-_S4E23.png Claude_-I_won't_have_a_traveling_puppet_theater_to_use_after_all-_S4E23.png Puppet_looking_behind_S4E23.png Spike_praising_the_puppet_theater_S4E23.png Rarity_running_away_S4E23.png Spike_worried_S4E23.png |-| 2 = Рыдания ---- Rarity_-simply_terrible!-_S4E23.png Rarity_weeping_S4E23.png Spike_-So_that_puppeteer_didn't_like-_S4E23.png Spike_counting_with_fingers_S4E23.png Spike_-You_can_just_contribute-_S4E23.png Rarity_-I_suppose_I_could-_S4E23.png Rarity_-Oh,_forget_it,_Spike-_S4E23.png Rarity_-I'd_never_have_something_finished_in_time!-_S4E23.png Rarity_covers_her_eyes_S4E23.png Rarity_levitating_tub_of_ice_cream_and_spoon_S4E23.png Rarity_eating_ice_cream_S4E23.png Spike_looking_S4E23.png Rarity_-I_wanted_to_leave_my_creative_mark-_S4E23.png Rarity_-and_I_failed-_S4E23.png Rarity_eats_ice_cream_S4E23.png Rarity_-miserably!-_S4E23.png Rarity_-And_that_makes_me_miserable!-_S4E23.png Spike_thinking_S4E23.png |-| 3 = Поиск книги ---- Castle_of_the_Royal_Pony_Sisters_S4E23.png A_part_of_the_library_of_the_Castle_of_the_Royal_Pony_Sisters,_S4E22.png Spike_-there's_gotta_be_something_in_here_somewhere-_S4E23.png Spike_-It's_not_-who-,_it's_-what-!-_S4E23.png Spike_-in_time_for_the_fair--_S4E23.png Spike_-wants_to_make_a_creative_contribution-_S4E23.png Spike_-She_said_I'm_her_favorite_dragon-_S4E23.png Spike_using_rolling_ladder_S4E23.png Spike_pulls_out_one_of_the_books_S4E23.png Spike_-help_a_dragon_out!-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_hoots_while_in_library_shelf_S4E23.png Spike_sees_Owlowiscious_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_in_the_library_shelf_S4E23.png Spike_moving_with_rolling_ladder_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_hoots_at_Spike_S4E23.png Spike_-It's_for_Rarity!-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_hooting_while_standing_on_a_book_S4E23.png A_doorway_shot_of_the_Castle_of_the_Royal_Pony_Sisters,_S4E23.png Yet_another_secret_lever_thing_in_the_Castle_of_the_Royal_Pony_Sisters,_S4E22.png Spike_sees_what_he_just_did_S4E23.png What_the_book-lever_does,_S4E23.png A_book_S4E23.png Spike_-What_is_that--_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_hooting_to_Spike_S4E23.png Spike_burning_down_the_lock_S4E23.png Spike_about_to_open_gate_S4E23.png Spike_opens_gate_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_hooting_while_Spike_enters_S4E23.png A_hidden_stairway_in_the_Castle_of_the_Royal_Pony_Sisters,_S4E22.png The_book_at_the_top_of_the_black_stairway,_castle_of_the_royal_pony_sisters,_S4E23.png Spike_sees_the_book_S4E23.png Spike_takes_hold_of_the_book_S4E23.png Spike_looks_at_the_book_S4E23.png Backward_shot_of_the_hidden_staircase_at_the_Castle_of_the_Royal_Pony_Sisters,_S4E23.png Spike_-What--_S4E23.png Spike_-it_wouldn't_be_so_easy_to_get-_S4E23.png Spike_-And_it's_covered_in_spikes,_like_me-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_worried_S4E23.png Spike_climbing_down_the_crumbling_stairs_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_hoots_S4E23.png Spike_falling_S4E23.png Spike_lands_S4E23.png Spike_reading_a_book_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_relieved_S4E23.png Spike_-I'm_likin'_the_looks_of_this_one-_S4E23.png Spike_hmm_S4E23.png Spike_and_Owlowiscious_see_entrance_closed_S4E23.png Spike_shrug_S4E23.png |-| 4 = Новая Творческая Рарити ---- Empty tubs S4E23.png Rarity sobbing S4E23.png Spike calling Rarity's name S4E23.png Rarity -Leave me be!- S4E23.png Spike -But I brought you something- S4E23.png Rarity -Unless it's another carton of vanilla oat swirl- S4E23.png Rarity -word that the festival has been cancelled- S4E23.png Rarity_-I_don't_think_I'm_interested-_S4E23.png Spike_-It's_magic!-_S4E23.png Rarity_lifting_a_box_of_chocolates_S4E23.png Rarity_eating_chocolate_S4E23.png Spike_-in_time_for_the_fair-_S4E23.png Rarity_being_presented_the_book_S4E23.png Rarity_levitates_the_book_S4E23.png Rarity_reading_the_passages_in_the_book_S4E23.png Rarity's_horn_being_affected_by_the_spell_S4E23.png Rarity_with_the_spell_activating,_S4E23.png Rarity_with_green_magic_aura_S4E23.png Spike_-Did_it_work--_S4E23.png Rarity_-there's_only_one_way_to_find_out-_S4E23.png Book_closed_S4E23.png Rarity's_eyes_turn_green_S4E23.png Design_of_book_transformed_S4E23.png Rarity_and_the_beauty-fied_spellbook_S4E23.png Rarity_-and_I_have!-_S4E23.png Rarity_and_the_beauty-fied_sofa,_S4E23.png Rarity_-you've_come_through_with_flying_colors!-_S4E23.png Spike_blushing_S4E23.png Rarity_-We_must_find_the_puppeteer_right_away-_S4E23.png Rarity_-with_the_most_fantastic_theater_he's_ever_imagined!-_S4E23.png Rarity_-Or,_should_I_say-_S4E23.png Rarity_-that_I've_ever_imagined-_S4E23.png Rarity_keeping_the_book_in_her_saddlebag_S4E23.png Spike_sees_Rarity_walking_S4E23.png Claude_levitating_puppets_S4E23.png Claude_-come_to_see_the_show,_I_presume--_S4E23.png Claude_-You'll_notice_I_had_to_make_do-_S4E23.png Claude_-to_produce_a_functioning_theater-_S4E23.png Puppets_S4E23.png Rarity_-much_more_to_your_liking!-_S4E23.png Rarity_grin_S4E23.png Claude_surprised_S4E23.png Spike_with_the_puppet_theater_S4E23.png Claude_-Ah,_well-_S4E23.png Claude_-that_was_never_the_problem_now,_was_it--_S4E23.png Levitated_puppets_pulling_the_puppet_theater_S4E23.png Claude_-this_one_does_seem_to_travel-_S4E23.png Rarity_smile_S4E23.png Rarity_sees_Spike_walking_S4E23.png Claude_levitating_the_puppets_S4E23.png Claude_-in_such_a_short_amount_of_time-_S4E23.png Rarity_proud_S4E23.png Claude_-How_did_you_manage_to_do_so-_S4E23.png Rarity_nervous_smile_S4E23.png Spike_-she_used_a-_S4E23.png Rarity_-A_good_designer_never_reveals_her_tricks-_S4E23.png Rarity_grinning_S4E23.png Rarity_grinning_at_Claude_S4E23.png Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_looking_at_each_other_S4E23.png Ponies_cleaning_up_S4E23.png Rarity_-for_being_such_a_dear_friend-_S4E23.png Spike_-My_pleasure-_S4E23.png Spike_-guess_I_can_return_it-_S4E23.png Rarity_-as_I'd_hoped_to_do-_S4E23.png Rarity_using_magic_S4E23.png Book_being_levitated_from_the_saddlebag_S4E23.png Rarity_levitating_the_book_towards_Spike's_hands_S4E23.png Spike_about_to_grab_the_book_S4E23.png Spike_fails_to_grab_the_book_S4E23.png Rarity_levitates_the_book_away_from_Spike_S4E23.png Rarity_'then_again'_S4E23.png Rarity_keeps_the_book_in_her_saddlebag_S4E23.png Rarity_-You_don't_mind,_do_you,_Spike--_S4E23.png Spike_-Of_course_not!-_S4E23.png Spike_waving_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_standing_on_the_tree_branch_S4E23.png Spike_walking_to_the_Carousel_Boutique_S4E23.png Spike_knocking_on_the_door_S4E23.png Spike_waiting_S4E23.png Spike_hearing_what's_happening_inside_S4E23.png Spike_gets_pushed_S4E23.png Rarity_calling_Spike's_name_S4E23.png Rarity_levitating_Spike_S4E23.png Rarity_and_Spike_in_the_boutique_S4E23.png Spike_sees_all_of_Rarity's_creations_S4E23.png Spike_-Whoa-_S4E23.png Rarity_crazy_smile_S4E23.png Spike_asking_Rarity_if_she's_okay_S4E23.png Rarity_-I've_never_been_better!-_S4E23.png Rarity_talks_about_the_book_S4E23.png Rarity_levitating_her_creations_S4E23.png Rarity_presents_her_line_to_Spike_S4E23.png Rarity_-for_the_next_fifteen_seasons!-_S4E23.png Spike_-Wow!-_S4E23.png Rarity_-this_town_of_ours_could_use_a_few_beautifying_upgrades-_S4E23.png Rarity_-and_with_this_book-_S4E23.png Rarity_-You_will_support_me_in_this_endeavor-_S4E23.png Spike_unsure_S4E23.png Spike_-Of_course_I_will!-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_looking_outside_the_window_S4E23.png |-| 5 = Поднятие "Творчества" на новый уровень ---- Rarity_and_Spike_walking_S4E23.png Spike_-we_get_a_little_breakfast-_S4E23.png Rarity_-No_time_for_breakfast!-_S4E23.png Spike_-because_with_that_book_held_close-_S4E23.png Spike_stops_walking_S4E23.png Rarity_far_away_S4E23.png Spike_in_the_alleyway_S4E23.png Rarity_-this_is_exactly_what_I'm_talking_about!-_S4E23.png Golden_Harvest_walking_towards_the_apple_cart_S4E23.png Rarity_green_glowing_eyes_S4E23.png Applejack_with_an_apple_S4E23.png Applejack_sees_cart_shining_S4E23.png Applejack,_Granny_and_Golden_Harvest_sees_a_beautified_apple_cart_S4E23.png Granny_-My_eyes_playin'_tricks-_S4E23.png AJ_-What_in_rhubarb_pie_just_happened--_S4E23.png Rarity_-Isn't_it_gorgeous--_S4E23.png Spike_-It's_amazing!-_S4E23.png Spike_-if_she_wants_you_to_give_all_the_Apple_family_carts-_S4E23.png Rarity_-I_don't_really_think_I_need_to_ask_permission-_S4E23.png Rarity_-especially_when_they're_gorgeous_ones!-_S4E23.png Spike_-Everypony_does_love_surprises-_S4E23.png Rarity_-We_shouldn't_even_tell_anypony-_S4E23.png Rarity_-it's_me_who's_behind_all_the_fabulous_changes-_S4E23.png Rarity_giggling_S4E23.png Rarity_-Won't_that_be_a_fun_little_secret-_S4E23.png Spike_-three_of_us--_S4E23.png Rarity_points_at_Spike_S4E23.png Rarity_points_at_herself_S4E23.png Rarity_-and_the_book,_of_course-_S4E23.png Spike_nervous_S4E23.png Rarity_hugging_the_book_S4E23.png Spike_not_sure_S4E23.png Spike_-Of_course-_S4E23.png Rarity_-you_won't_say_a_word_to_anypony-_S4E23.png Spike_-zips-_his_mouth_S4E23.png Rarity_-I_knew_I_could_count_on_you-_S4E23.png Rarity_with_green_eyes_and_magic_S4E23.png Rainbow_Dash_busting_clouds_S4E23.png Rainbow_Dash_in_the_clear_sky_S4E23.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_in_Rarity's_dress_S4E23.png Rainbow_Dash_trying_to_pull_dress_off_S4E23.png Rarity_-could_use_a_little_more_glamor-_S4E23.png Rarity_-cloud-busting_with_style!-_S4E23.png Spike_shrugging_-it's_just_a_dress-_S4E23.png Rainbow_Dash_sighing,_S4E23.png Fluttershy_pouring_birdseed_S4E23.png Fluttershy_-there_you_go,_Mr._Robin!-_S4E23.png Mr._Robin_exits_the_birdhouse_S4E23.png Fluttershy_-don't_you_look_so_content-_S4E23.png Fluttershy_sees_flash_of_green_magic_S4E23.png Fluttershy,_you're_lost,_S4E23.png Fluttershy_looking_inside_giant_birdhouse_S4E23.png Mr._Robin_in_distress_S4E23.png Fluttershy_-shoe_closet--_S4E23.png Fluttershy_trying_to_help_Mr._Robin_S4E23.png Rarity_pleased_and_Spike_nervous_S4E23.png Spike_-probably_the_most_beautiful_birdhouse-_S4E23.png Spike_-not_sure_how_the_bird_feels_about_it-_S4E23.png Rarity_scoffing_-what_does_a_bird_know-_S4E23.png Rarity_-what_matters_is_what_you_think-_S4E23.png Rarity_grinning_at_Spike_S4E23.png Spike_-it's_so..._'Rarity'!-_S4E23.png Rarity_sees_something_in_the_distance_S4E23.png Spike_gets_hit_with_an_acorn_S4E23.png Spike_looking_up_at_Owlowiscious_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_with_wings_on_his_hips_S4E23.png Spike_concerned_S4E23.png Foal's_birthday_party_S4E23.png Rarity_-adorable!-_S4E23.png Rarity_using_magic_on_birthday_party_S4E23.png Unnamed_foal_eating_gelatin_S4E23.png Gelatin_turns_into_ice_sculpture_S4E23.png Foals_looking_at_table_of_treats_S4E23.png Treats_turn_into_hors_d'oeuvres_S4E23.png Closeup_of_clown_stallion_S4E23.png Clown_turns_into_Savoir_Fare_S4E23.png Rarity_-seem_to_have_a_proper_theme-_S4E23.png Rarity_-let's_do_something_about_that-_S4E23.png Spike_-stop_while_you're_ahead-_S4E23.png Rarity_-so_much_to_do_elsewhere-_S4E23.png Spike_uncertain_S4E23.png Rarity_-one_more_little_thing-_S4E23.png Birthday_party_mariachi_band_S4E23.png Concerto,_Parish,_and_Octavia_S4E23.png Rarity_pleased_with_herself_S4E23.png Rarity_and_Spike_leaving_the_party_S4E23.png Pinkie_Pie_trotting_with_birthday_cake_S4E23.png Pinkie_Pie_in_shock_S4E23.png Pinkie_Pie_shocked_by_changed_party_S4E23.png |-| 6 = Творческие неудобства ---- Rarity_-simply_buzzing_with_ideas-_S4E23.png Rarity_and_Spike_walking_through_Ponyville_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_looking_down_at_Spike_S4E23.png Spike_-how_about_you_take_a_break-_S4E23.png Spike_-give_that_brilliant_mind_of_yours_a_rest-_S4E23.png Rarity_-I'm_not_going_to_stop_now-_S4E23.png Rarity_looking_at_Spike_slyly_S4E23.png Spike_with_a_nervous_look_S4E23.png Rarity_using_magic_on_Spike_S4E23.png Spike_in_crystal_armor_S4E23.png Rarity_with_a_big_grin_S4E23.png Spike_'accepts'_Rarity's_gift_S4E23.png Spike_falls_over_S4E23.png Rarity_galloping_away_S4E23.png Twilight_discovers_Spike_S4E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_-not_you_too!-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_in_the_background_behind_Twilight_S4E23.png Twilight_helps_Spike_off_the_ground_S4E23.png Twilight_-judging_by_that_outfit-_S4E23.png Spike_-wanted_to_try_out_a_new_look-_S4E23.png Spike_falling_over_again_S4E23.png Spike_smiling_at_Twilight_from_the_ground_S4E23.png Twilight_-have_you_seen_anypony_suspicious-_S4E23.png Spike_lying_on_the_ground_-nope-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_glaring_at_armored_Spike_S4E23.png Twilight_searching_for_something_S4E23.png Mayor_Mare_points_Twilight_toward_the_gazebo_S4E23.png Twilight_flying_to_the_rescue_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_gives_a_stern_hoot_S4E23.png Spike_-I_made_a_promise-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_gives_an_inquisitive_hoot_S4E23.png Spike_-you're_right,_Owlowiscious-_S4E23.png Spike_worried_about_his_friendship_with_Rarity_S4E23.png Royal_Riff_and_Berryshine_trapped_in_the_gazebo_S4E23.png Twilight_rescuing_Royal_Riff_and_Berryshine_S4E23.png Twilight in front of crystallized gazebo S4E23.png Spike_-I_can't_do_it-_S4E23.png Spike_-between_the_three_of_us-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_hooting_angrily_at_Spike_S4E23.png Spike_makes_a_realization_S4E23.png Spike_-of_course!-_S4E23.png Spike_telling_Owlowiscious_his_idea_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_rolling_his_eyes_S4E23.png Spike_-it's_the_perfect_plan!-_S4E23.png Spike_looking_for_Rarity_S4E23.png Spike_and_Owlowiscious_hear_a_commotion_S4E23.png Blossomforth_and_ponies_blinded_by_golden_road_S4E23.png Spike_-I'm_thinking_she's_headed_this_way-_S4E23.png |-| 7 = Возвращение книги назад ---- Rarity_with_a_sinister_grin_S4E23.png Rarity_looking_out_over_'Rarified'_Ponyville_S4E23.png Spike_sneaking_up_on_Rarity_S4E23.png Spike_reaches_for_the_spell_book_S4E23.png Rarity_-what_do_you_think_you're_doing-!-_S4E23.png Spike_-basking_in_your_creative_radiance-_S4E23.png Rarity_patting_Spike_on_the_head_S4E23.png Spike_blushing_-thanks-_S4E23.png Rarity_-now_where_was_I--_S4E23.png Spike_gesturing_toward_Rarity_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_winking_S4E23.png Rarity_-gold-plated_rooftops_for_everypony!-_S4E23.png Owlowiscious_distracting_Rarity_S4E23.png Spike_incredibly_nervous_S4E23.png Spike_sneaks_up_on_Rarity_again_S4E23.png Spike_snatches_the_book_away_S4E23.png Rarity_catches_Spike_in_the_act_S4E23.png Spike_stuffs_the_book_in_his_mouth_S4E23.png Spike_swallows_the_book_S4E23.png Spike_with_slight_indigestion_S4E23.png Spike_pleased_with_himself_S4E23.png Rarity_-benefited_from_my_creative_vision-_S4E23.png Spike_looking_hopeful_at_Owlowiscious_S4E23.png Rarity_-I'm_thinking_we_go_by_chariot-_S4E23.png Rarity laughing at -Rariot- joke S4E23.png Spike indulging Rarity's fantasy S4E23.png Spike sees flash of green magic S4E23.png Spike in complete shock S4E23.png Spike next to Rarity's jeweled chariot S4E23.png Rarity -whatever do you mean-- S4E23.png Spike telling Rarity the book is gone S4E23.png Rarity's empty saddlebag S4E23.png Rarity enraged at Spike S4E23.png Spike -it was probably the owl!- S4E23.png Rarity glaring at Owlowiscious S4E23.png Owlowiscious hooting unamusedly S4E23.png Rarity doesn't need the book anymore S4E23.png Rarity -I can feel its magic- S4E23.png Rarity -I'm so excited!- S4E23.png Spike -I'm so scared- S4E23.png Rarity conjuring multiple chariots S4E23.png Rarity -there you'll be by my side- S4E23.png Rarity holding Spike close S4E23.png Rarity -hasn't been utterly transformed- S4E23.png Rarity turns tree into crystal tree S4E23.png Spike getting desperate S4E23.png Spike stands up to Rarity S4E23.png Rarity -what did you say-- S4E23.png Spike_telling_Rarity_the_truth_S4E23.png Rarity_annoyed_at_Spike_S4E23.png Rarity_hears_the_word_-awful-_S4E23.png Rarity's_eyes_turn_completely_green_S4E23.png Rarity_released_from_Inspiration_Manifestation_magic_S4E23.png Rarity_shaking_her_head_S4E23.png Rarity_dizzy_-what_happened--_S4E23.png Spike_happy_that_Rarity's_back_to_normal_S4E23.png Rarity_looking_out_toward_Ponyville_S4E23.png Ponyville_'Rarified'_S4E23.png Rarity_in_shock_S4E23.png Spike_remembers_the_last_part_of_the_spell_S4E23.png Rarity_casting_magic_in_flashback_S4E23.png Spike_in_deep_thought_S4E23.png Spike_-I_was_afraid_to_tell_you-_S4E23.png Spike_-I_told_you_the_truth-_S4E23.png Rarity_with_hoof_around_Spike_S4E23.png Spike_hugging_Rarity_S4E23.png |-| 8 = Эпилог ---- Golden_Oak_Library_exterior_S4E23.png Spike_writing_in_the_friendship_journal_S4E23.png Spike_hears_Twilight_at_the_door_S4E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_exhausted_S4E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_-EVER-_S4E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_closing_her_door_S4E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_-much_better_things_to_do-_S4E23.png Twilight's_head_in_the_pillow_S4E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_-that_much_dark_magic-_S4E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_glaring_at_Spike_S4E23.png Spike_-you_don't_look_so_good-_S4E23.png Spike_-I'm_just_being_honest-_S4E23.png Spike_-it's_what_good_friends_do-_S4E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_growling_S4E23.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Twitter_promo_Inspiration_Manifestation.png TV_Guide_Inspiration_Manifestation.PNG Inspiration_Manifestation_EW_promotional_image.jpg Rarity_ice_cream_promo_S4E23.png en:Inspiration Manifestation/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона